Our Faces Of Death
by ScaryScareCrow
Summary: Crow is a instrument of death, just like his virulent father, who is shaping him according to his plan to rid the world of L. Now, after a terrible event, he actually get's to meet L. But what will L do? Will he fall right into Beyond's clutches or outsmart him once more? And is Beyond even there? :P


**Mwahahahah, how many centuries has it been, my friends? I finally decided to return to FF! :D HI!**

**Anyways, this story was called Controlling Kira, but now I changed it since I've revised it waaay to much! Yeahhhh... But same plot! :D **

_Crow- Oh and guys, The story All of em was deleted as well.. So sorry for that ( not really but Scary sure is)._ _So as an apology for that, ugly here is working on a newer story called switched and basically it's about the stupid Wammy Boy's switching bo-_

***ATTACKS* OK! Don't listen to him! Let's just get started on this already! ^_^' Oh and the last re-write of this was done by my lovely younger cousin who's writing style is very very different from mine, so I took her chapter down and replaced it with mine, because this my story and I do not request any assistance in writing it. But thanks cuz-kin. Love ya ^-^ Anyways, Sorry to all my previous followers, who have probably forgotten I exist :P, for not updating. Well, without further adieu, WE ARE OFF!**

* * *

****"My father isn't the most friendliest man." I mumbled to myself, just myself, for there was no one else within arm's reach. But yes, I assure you, there were many many people in my reddened view.

Elegant ladies, with their glossy hair, rosy cheeks and pleasant manners were there, wearing fine dresses and well-dressed men in white suits too! Each individual appearing worth one million dollars. Each with perfect posture. Each of them, waving oh so gently to one another and speaking with soft and gentle voices and flashing award winning smiles at eachother and myself.

And each of them, saying the piercing name that will never run from my grasp.

Beyond Birthday.

I assume you have heard that name before, yes? Mad genius behind the cleverly planned Las Angeles BB Murder Case. I do hope that rings a bell, if not, you are probably disgusted with him already. But please, do not think with a judgemental mind.

That very name brings forward so many sensations, it is hard to keep them all behind my eyes and not acting them out. That name puts me in a extremely unpleasant situation, where memories race through my mind faster than I can keep up with. It vexes me to no end because Beyond isn't the most friendliest man.

"E-excuse me?" A cold, forceful hand gripped my shoulder tightly. I turned my head slightly, trying to resist the urge to yell at this brash man. Instead I tilt my head to the side while shaking his hand of my shoulder. Luckully, he got the hint and retreated his hand, scratching his neck awkwardly before he did so." Oh, uh, sorry about that! Um, are you..? Uhh.."

"Crow." I plainly say, with the roll of my eyes and a click of my tongue. What an idiot. I turned around, so I could face him better. My eyes quickly dashed up to his head and then back to his face, then to his dark coffee brown eyes. "You must be Touta Matsuda. A pleasure to meet you." I put my hand out for a handshake and smile a small smile, while quickly scanning his appearance to see if this was the right man.

He was taller than me, obviously due to the large age difference between us. His hair was ebony and had short bangs while gently reaching his dark eyes that were basically bubbling with anxiety.

"You're not exactly as old as I predicted..." He took my hand and shook it rather violently before grinning like a mad man. "I've looked everywhere for you- Wait." His smile vanished quickly and his eyes turned cold in the same second they turned cheerful. "How did you know my real name?"

"My father isn't the most trustworthy man." I state simply as if that would answer everything this pitiful excuse for an officer questioned. He stared blankly at me for a short while before suddenly smiling widely and gripping my shoulder excitedly.

"Guess what? Good news! We received your email and our chief took an interest in it. He wants to speak with you! I don't think he'll expect a 13-year-old though-"

"15." I mumbled, ignoring his rant as he grabbed my thin wrist and dragged me out of the fancy dinner. The lovely women and gentlemen all glaring with amusement and shame at me as my body was literally being taken. Out of the dinner was a large black limo that was waiting for us. Typical. I thought I specifically told these idiots to stay under cover!

Matsuda politely opened the door for me after I collected myself and relaxed, being forcefully dragged out of an expensive dinner with rich people staring with wide eyes at you isn't as fun as you would think.

"Thank you." I said as I comfortably sat inside the warm yet eerie limo. He chirped in response and hopped in next to me.

"So you've taken an interest in the LA BB Murder Case, right?" A voice from the front of the limo called out in a knowing tone. I bet that was the chief. And I was right. was sitting in the front, the black, concealing glass that usually divided passenger and driver gone. His eyes boring holes into the back of my head.

Not that I minded. There were many holes there already.

"You're young." He exclaimed. His grey hair, tired eyes and expression made it clear that anyone seemed young to him.

"Yes."

"I see." The voice concealed by the black glass called back. The limo finally started with a comforting SHOOM sound and began to come to life as it began moving. The trees in the dark black window began moving, as did the chasing moon and twinkling stars, which hung in the veil of darkness we call sky.

"So, why this case?" He questioned, a bit pushy. "Why would you want to know more of a horrible past killer? Why Beyond Birthday? I thought you'd choose someone else to research since your IQ is so high..."

"H-He just interests me. I mean, he's the only man who ever dared to face the genius L, right? He did get pretty far too. Isn't that fascinating enough? Who else would I choose?" I asked, my eyes feeling dilated and my head pounding. Dammit, why does this always happens when ever I hear that cursed name. I heard Matsuda whisper something to the chief before frowning at me.

Then, the voices! The voices in my head! The whispers, the demands! It hurts so much.

I calmly rested my head in my hands, ignoring the concerned look I was given from both elderly men and looked back up at them, right into their eyes. I knew now, I could feel my self erupting with emotions, questions and memories that demanded to stay in my mind. They wished to be hung like pictures, covered in beautiful frames made from my bones, painted with my very blood. I could feel myself shutting down slowly.

'Hurry up! Hurry up!' My mind screamed at Yagami, as if he'd hear.

His deep brown eyes were scanning a file that had the name: **Crow Lawliet** in bold letters on there.

If you think I'm related to that bastard, you are truly dense, my friends.

"I'm sorry Crow, but you don't seem qualified to know our classified information. Please inform us of your address and we will drop you off there. We appreciate your eagerness to take part in our department but you're to young." Yagami stated, disappointed eyes mocking me.

"Yes, I thought you might say that." I growled, quickly flipping a loaded grey pistol from the safety of my torn hoodie pocket and aiming it at Matsuda's head.

"Hand over the file, old man! NOW!" I yelled as Yagami's eyes resembled a bowls and through the window, I saw the Limo driver's widen as well.

Matsuda was sweating bullets, his eyes could be called saucers since they grew so big, his mouth hung open stupidly as he threw his hands in the air.

"Do-don't!" He begged as Yagami began shaking and the Limo driver wisely yet nervously began to park the limo.

Yagami quickly returned to earth and like a smart man should, handed me the file with my name on in. I smirked widely staring down at it, my eyes growing large as I re-read the two names over and over, repeating it inside my head more than possible.

Then, my eyes snapped up and as did my hand, I aimed for Yagami's leg quickly and without any hesitation, pulled the damn trigger, he yelped and the limo driver shrieked, Matsuda had fainted, too bad.

I swung the limo door open, welcoming the cold gushes of freezing wind and the cold glare of the brightened moon. Before I could jump I heard Yagami's vocie, thick with pain and confusion.

"Wh-who are you?" He gasped, as he squeezed his old eyes shut in agony then opened them again. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious, you geezer? I am Beyond Birthday." I laughed loudly at his misfortune after my eyes glanced at the descending numbers above his head. "It looks like your time is up! See ya in hell!" I aimed my reliable pistol at his head and pulled the trigger proudly.

* * *

**Scary- O_o! What is going on, you ask? Stay tuned to know! Thanks for readin****g loves! **

_Crow- If you're a big fan of the Wammy Boy's, just letting you know that a very interesting story about them will be released soon! :P Hurray -.-_

**Scary- Bye bye :D **


End file.
